06 Maja 2010
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 06:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:40 Tupi i Binu - List Binu, odc. 19 (Binoo’s Letter); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Skarby Małgosi - odc. 7 (Franny's fiesta); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 I kudłate i łaciate - odc. 9; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? ; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Rodzina Rabatków I - Kurza Łapka, odc. 33 (The Bellflower And The Henbar); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Legenda Nezha - Magiczna wieża, odc. 16 (Exquisite Treasure Tower, ep. 16); serial animowany kraj prod.Chiny (2003); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Mieszkamy blisko żywiołów - Mieszkamy nad kopalnią (Mieszkamy nad kopalnią); telenowela dokumentalna kraj prod.Szwecja (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:50 Młodzi konstruktorzy - odc. 10/13 (Design squad); program edukacyjny kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:30 My Wy Oni; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1984; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Plebania - odc. 1499; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Klan - odc. 1890 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4777 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4992); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Sport Euro 2012; STEREO 15:15 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 15:20 Moda na sukces - odc. 4778 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4993); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Bonanza - odc. 62, Oszustwo w Thunderhead (ep. 61, Thunderhead Swindle); serial kraj prod.USA (1959); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Z refleksem; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:10 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 17:35 Klan - odc. 1891 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Plebania - odc. 1500; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1985; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - Hallo, tu Hania! - Kłopoty ze słuchem, odc. 30 (odc. 4, seria II) (Hardly Bear); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:05 MŚ w rajdach terenowych - Rajd Tunezji; felieton; STEREO, 16:9 20:10 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 39 - Strach na scenie - (Emisja również w TVP HD); serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Sprawa dla reportera - txt - str.777; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Detoks - odc. 3 (The Cleaner - ep. Meet the Joneses); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:00 Warto rozmawiać - Miejsce Polski w świecie po 10 kwietnia 2010 r.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:55 Szminka w wielkim mieście II - odc. 12 (Lipstick Jungle II, ep. 12) - (Emisja również w TVP HD); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Supermodelki - odc. 4; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Kino nocnych marków - Paragraf 78 (Paragraf 78); film fabularny kraj prod.ROSJA (2006); reż.:Michaił Chleborodow; wyk.:Jurij Kucenko, Władimir Wdowiczenkow, Anastazja Słaniewskaja; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:25 Zagraj w kabaret; STEREO, Na żywo 04:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 Kopciuszek - odc.31; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Na weneckim szlaku - odc. 7 (Francesco’s Mediterranean Voyage - Bad lands - odc. 7); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Dwójka Dzieciom - Nie ma to jak hotel - odc. 6/26 (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody ep. The Prince and The Plunger); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - Gdzie dwóch się bije; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 17; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 9:00, 10:10; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:50 Aleja gwiazd; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 TELEZAKUPY 11:45 Siedem cudów Chin - Góra Wudang - odc. 3 (Seven Wonders of China. Mount Wudang - ep. 3); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Ludzie buszu - txt - str.777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 17; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 427 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Everwood - odc. 29/45 (Everwood s. 2, ep. 206); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Szansa na Sukces - Justyna Steczkowska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Program lokalny, Na żywo 16:30 Zaginiona - odc. 4/7 - Raj - txt - str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 72; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama 18:25 Gorący temat; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 18:40 Sport Telegram; STEREO, Na żywo 18:50 Pogoda 19:00 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 18; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Bulionerzy - odc. 10 - Czynsz; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 428 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Dr House - odc. 88, s. V (House M. D. , s. 5, ep. 2 - Not Cancer); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:45 Nowa - odc. 8; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:20 Magia muzyki (Shout); film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1991); reż.:Jeffrey Hornaday; wyk.:John Travolta, Jamie Walters, Heather Graham; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:55 Wieczór artystyczny - Spotkania; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Historie prawdziwe - odc. 2; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Szczecin 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO, Na żywo 06:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO, Na żywo 06:47 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:05 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:08 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:22 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:39 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:45 Kronika 07:50 Listy do PRL-u Odcinek: 25 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 08:21 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:34 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:36 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:45 Fabryka kultury 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:11 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:12 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 10:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:43 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:18 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:17 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:11 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 16:15 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:20 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 Everyday English Odcinek: 13 17:00 E-lementarz Odcinek: 43 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO 17:30 Kronika 17:55 Menu kulturalne 18:00 Złota kolekcja TVP 18:30 Obraz dnia 19:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 19:36 Raport z Polski; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:07 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:45 Kronika 22:00 Spięcie 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:23 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO, Na żywo 23:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:18 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 23:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:47 Wiek głupoty, cz. II (Age of Stupid); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:42 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:25 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:43 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 02:17 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 02:27 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:37 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:02 Raport z Polski; STEREO 03:19 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 03:53 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 04:36 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 04:46 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:51 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:09 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO Polsat 05.15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 06.55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.10 Fortuna wiedzy - teleturniej 07.55 Tylko miłość (42) - serial obyczajowy 08.55 Świat według Kiepskich (273, 274) - serial komediowy 09.55 Daleko od noszy (101, 102) - serial komediowy 10.55 Malanowski i partnerzy (147) - serial fab.-dok. 11.25 Samo życie (1464) - serial 11.55 Rodzina zastępcza (72, 73) - serial komediowy 12.55 Czarodziejki 7 (149) - serial fantasy 13.55 Pierwsza miłość (1104) - serial 14.40 Świat według Bundych (71, 72) - serial komediowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (148) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (36) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (1105) - serial 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (1465) - serial 20.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 5 (112) - serial 21.00 Hotel 52 (10/13) - serial 22.00 Konfrontacja Sztuk Walki: News 22.05 Moment prawdy - program rozrywkowy 23.05 Przeznaczenie (9) - serial kryminalny 00.05 Kości (9) - serial kryminalny 01.05 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 07.00 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 08.00 Majka (86) - telenowela 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej (1281) - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 12.10 Mango - telezakupy 12.40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 13.40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 14.20 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 14.55 Krok od domu (13) - serial kryminalny 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Majka (87) - telenowela 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport - program informacyjny 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej (1282) - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 Słaby punkt - thriller, USA/Niemcy 2007 23.50 Wszystkie wcielenia Tary (12-ost.) - serial komediowy 00.45 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 01.10 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.30 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 02.35 Telesklep 03.00 Krok od domu (13) - serial kryminalny 03.50 Wszystkie wcielenia Tary (12-ost.) - serial komediowy 04.35 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy TV 4 5:00 Dekoratornia - magazyn poradnikowy 5:20 Lalola - odc. 15, Argentyna 2007 6:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:20 Zbuntowani - odc. 101, Meksyk 2004 8:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:25 Na południe - odc. 37, Kanada, USA 1994 10:25 Mój grzech - odc. 15, Meksyk 2009 11:25 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 74, Meksyk 2008 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Dekoratornia - magazyn poradnikowy 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 75, Meksyk 2008 16:00 mała Czarna - talk-show 17:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 102, Meksyk 2004 18:00 Na południe - odc. 38, Kanada, USA 1994 19:00 Mój grzech - odc. 16, Meksyk 2009 20:00 Zakręcony - komedia, USA, Niemcy 2000 21:55 Dragons' Den, czyli jak zostać milionerem? - program rozrywkowy, Kanada 2006 22:55 Chłopięcy świat - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1993 1:20 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 4 - odc. 3, USA 2005 2:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:20 Sopot TOPtrendy Festiwal 2008 - "Życie jak wino" - jubileusz z okazji 45-lecia pracy artystycznej Krzysztofa Krawczyka - odc. 1 4:00 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 4:25 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 5:00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 06:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:50 Urwisy z Doliny Młynów - Jaskinia Omasty (Jaskinia Omasty); serial TVP kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1985); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - odc. 3 - Ucieczka Deszczowców; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Tajemnica Sagali - Agnarr i Geirrod odc. 7 (Tajemnica Sagali) kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Raj ; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej (Jane Campion, Borys Szyc 'Handlarz cudów", Planete Doc Review); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Pomorskie krajobrazy - Puszcza nad Gwdą; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1492; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości, Na żywo 12:10 Klan - odc. 1869; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Łączy nas Polska - Sąsiedzi - Rodacy; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 215; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Ułani Andersa 1939 - 1948; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:45 Laboratorium XXI wieku - Badania dla wojska odc. 25; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia odc.32; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Alejami pamięci; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Raj; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (71) - Walki kogutów; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress, Na żywo 17:20 Urwisy z Doliny Młynów - Jaskinia Omasty (Jaskinia Omasty); serial TVP kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1985); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - odc. 3 - Ucieczka Deszczowców; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Afisz - Sen o Troi, Biały Dmuchawiec; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Opole 2009 na bis /7/; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Dotknięcie Afryki; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1492; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek - Deszczyk; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości, Na żywo 19:55 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda, Na żywo 20:20 Klan - odc. 1869; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:15 Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Krzysztof Tyniec, Kabaret Słuchajcie; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Egzamin z życia - odc. 17; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Zamień mnie w długiego węża; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Wydział Zabójstw - odc. 3 - Hotel; serial kryminalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:15 Wydział Zabójstw - odc. 4 - Nóż; serial kryminalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:45 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia odc.32; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Słownik polsko@polski - o kulturze języka polskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1492; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Uszatek - Deszczyk; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Klan - odc. 1869; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:00 Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Krzysztof Tyniec, Kabaret Słuchajcie; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Egzamin z życia - odc. 17; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Zamień mnie w długiego węża; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Wydział Zabójstw - odc. 3 - Hotel; serial kryminalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:55 Wydział Zabójstw - odc. 4 - Nóż; serial kryminalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:25 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia odc.32; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TVS 06.45 Telezakupy 07.00 Radio Silesia 11.20 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 11.15 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 12.00 Telezakupy 14.20 Koncert życzeń 14.50 Na przełaj 15.15 Radio w TVS 16.00 Olimpiada kabaretowa 16.30 Informator miejski 16.40 Turyści 17.10 Co w hałdzie piszczy? 17.30 Propozycje do VIPO 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.35 Na przełaj 19.00 Kryminalne gry - telenowela dok. 19.30 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Maraton uśmiechu 21.30 Silesia Informacje 22.05 Dziękuję, że jesteś - program radiowy 00.10 Silesia Informacje 00.30 Góromania 01.00 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 01.20 Kryminalne gry - telenowela dokumentalna 01.45 Silesia Informacje 02.10 Sekrety natury 02.35 Na wagę zdrowia 03.00 Propozycje do VIPO 03.15 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 03.45 Maraton uœmiechu 04.45 Silesia Informacje 05.15 Turyści 06.00 Góromania Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Szczecin z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVS z 2010 roku